


Blondes in Bed: The Leaf and The Heavenly Harem

by Raptorcloak



Series: Blondes in Bed [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harem, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Breast Fucking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Group Sex, Kinky, Large Breasts, Lust, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgy, Paizuri, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After working in the Hokage's office all day, Naruto spends the rest of it with his lovely harem. NarutoxSamuixHotaruxYugitoxInoxTemarixShion. Blondes in Bed anniversary story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blondes in Bed: The Leaf and The Heavenly Harem

Surprise! I bet half of you never of you never expected me to write more  _ **Blondes in Bed**_ entries after my final entry in the series,  _ **The Leaf, The Cloud, and Firefly**_ **.** This story didn't mark the return of  _ **Blondes in Bed**_  but celebrated its second anniversary with the girls I've used (with the exception of Tsunade, for reasons explained in the last BiB I made.) and to make up for her absence in previous  _ **Blondes in Bed**_  installments, Shion is involved in this story. As with  _ **Blondes in Bed: The Fox and the Cat**_ , this story is dedicated to my good friend and BETA reader _ **Sketchfan**_ as well as my rising disciple of sorts and then-new face to the lemon community, _ **DarkChild316,**_ whom I'm giving lemon-writing advise to _ **.**_  This story is pretty much a welcome to the world of lemon writing for him and trust me, he has great potential with lemon writing (I'm not saying that just because I'm mentoring him.) Well, enjoy and review!  
Summary: After a day of work in the office, Naruto spends the rest of the day with his lovely harem.  
Disclaimer: I don't own  _ **Naruto.**_  
Notes: All of Samui, Hotaru, Ino, Temari, and Yugito's reasons for being with Naruto are the same as in the other  _ **Blondes in Bed**_  entries with them: they all fall for Naruto after the war and Shion's appearance is to be closer to Naruto.

* * *

In the Hokage office during daytime, Naruto sat at his desk doing paperwork and he was nearly finished for the day. He looked at a portrait of him and his harem composed of Samui, Hotaru, Ino, Temari, Yugito, and Shion all standing in front of the Hokage house.

The portrait marked the first day they all moved into the mansion not long after his inauguration and he chuckled at the picture before going back to work. Shortly afterwards, Naruto heard a knock at the door and looked up from the desk.

"Come in." Naruto said and the door opened to reveal Ino, Samui, Hotaru, Temari, Shion, and Yugito as they all entered. He smiled at his lovely harem as Samui closed the door and the female blondes walked towards their lover.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." They answered and he responded in kind to all of them. He smiled as they all surrounded him and they returned the gesture.

"How's the work coming along?" Samui asked.

"I'm almost done." Naruto answered in response as Ino and Hotaru casually sat on either side of the large desk.

"That's good to know." Shion answered and Naruto went back to finishing the paperwork. Suddenly, Samui and Temari placed their hands on his shoulders to begin massaging them.

He smiled at this while Samui and Temari massaged his shoulders and pressed their breasts on his back. Naruto stiffened at this as Ino, Shion, Yugito, and Hotaru started trickling their fingers on his face.

"Wait, what if someone sees us?" Naruto blushed and the women behind him all chuckled.

"Then they'll know we have the most handsome ninja in the village." Yugito proudly responded with a chuckle.

"Totally true." Samui answered.

"That's flawlessly true." Hotaru and Ino said at the same time.

"An excellent points." Shion and Temari both answered. Naruto chuckled before finally finishing his paperwork and standing up.

"All right, I'm done. Let's go get some dinner." Naruto said as he left the office and the lovely blonde women followed him.

_Hours after eating IchiRaku's ramen._

Naruto and company sat in the backyard of the Hokage relaxing during the sunset. He rested against a tree and watched his lovers do various activities.

Yugito played the shamisen with Samui and Shion respectfully listening to her. Hotaru blew bubbles out of a pipe similar to the one Utakata had while Ino and Temari watched the sunset.

Naruto smiled as he listened to Yugito skillfully play her instrument and sighed contently as he stared up at the setting sun. He rested his arms behind his head and smiled at his harem.

He noticed Samui moving closer to him and she patted her lap with a light smile on her face. Understanding what she meant, Naruto rested his head in her lap while she trickled her fingers through his hair and he looked up at her breasts just over his face.

The blonde male smiled at the ample orbs and enjoyed the sexy view. Samui smiled down at him and began to sway her bust over his face.

"Yugito, how long did it take you to play the shamisen so well?" Shion asked as the female Jinchuuruki finished playing.

"Well, the first time I ever played it, I wasn't always like this. As time went on, I became decent; to say the least, anyhow." Yugito answered.

"The way you play it, I'd think you were an expert from the start, Yugito-chan." Naruto complimented and Yugito smiled at the young Jinchuuruki out of gratitude.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun, but really, it just took me a bit of practice first." Yugito said in a flattered mood.

"Well, that makes total sense." Hotaru answered as she took the pipe from her lips.

"I think it's still flawless." Ino said and Yugito chuckled again.

"Thanks." Yugito said before feeling the breeze.

"Well, the breeze is started to form." Temari said as her hair fluffed in the wind.

"I think it's supposed to get a bit cooler tonight." Shion said.

"That's cool with me. What do you think, Naruto-kun?" Samui asked.

"As long as it's not going to snow, I'm fine with a good breeze." Naruto answered.

"Naruto-kun, its springtime, so I doubt it's going to snow." Hotaru laughed.

"Well, better warm than cold." Naruto responded.

"Now, you're just being paranoid, Naruto-kun." Shion chuckled and Naruto just smiled in response.

_Later at night in the backyard_

Naruto sat back against the same tree with Samui, Hotaru, and Yugito on one side of him while Ino, Temari, and Shion were on the opposing side of him. They all wore kimonos of different designs and rested on Naruto's body as the cool breeze blew on them.

The blonde male had his arms wrapped around his harem as they all rested their heads on him and he ran his fingers softly through their hair. The blonde group all sighed in total relaxation as they enjoyed the wind and Naruto smiled as his harem nestled against him.

"Ah, don't you just love spring, Naruto-kun?" Temari asked.

"The weather is awesome so I'd have to say yes." Naruto said and soon, the group went back inside. He looked out the window and observed the full moon.

The breeze went undisturbed and Naruto smiled at the scene. Suddenly, multiple pairs of slender arms wrapped around him and hugged him.

Naruto knew it was his lovers hugging him and he looked back to smile at them. They each smiled at him and smothered their bosoms on him.

"Come to bed, Naruto-kun." Yugito purred.

"You don't have to stay awake because of me." Naruto chuckled as his harem walked to bed with him.

"But, we like you in bed." Hotaru giggled.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun, being in bed without you wouldn't be any fun. Not tonight for that matter." Samui seductively answered.

"What's going on tonight?" Naruto asked.

"You're about to find out." Temari said before Naruto sat on the bed.

"Find out what?" Naruto asked.

"Smotherville!" Samui, Temari, Yugito, Ino, Hotaru, and Shion all said as they smothered Naruto's head with their breasts simultaneously. The blonde Hokage both blushed and smiled at this while the female blondes kept their bosoms on him.

To him, this is a moment Jiraiya would go literally insane to have and Naruto smiled the whole time with his harem as they pleasured his face. Naruto lay back onto the bed as the female blonde surrounded him and Samui climbed on top of him.

"Again, you not being in bed any night wouldn't be fun." Shion chuckled as Samui opened the chest area of Naruto's robe and they all began rubbing his muscular chest. They all smiled in complete satisfaction as they groped his muscular areas.

Naruto smiled at this and he chuckled lustfully as Samui moved on to undoing his sash. His robe fell completely open and left him in just his boxers.

Samui and her busty companions all smiled at this in total satisfaction as Naruto's boxers had become a tent. Naruto sat up and Samui and Hotaru got behind him.

They undid their sashes and let their own robes fall, exposing their toned and curvaceous builds with Ino, Temari, Yugito, and Shion doing the same. Naruto's blush deepened as he observed the curvy women surrounding him and all began to sway their breasts to entice him.

It worked as Naruto turned around and wrapped his arms around Samui and Hotaru. He held them close as he started licking Samui's breasts and groped the mound he held.

Naruto's other hand palmed Hotaru's breast and caressed the orb of flesh carefully. The two busty blondes moaned at this before Temari and Yugito crept up behind Hotaru to cup her breasts from behind.

Ino and Shion did likewise with Samui and assisted Naruto, who released Hotaru's mounds. This left Hotaru's breasts all to Temari and Yugito, the former of which got in front of her.

Temari planted her fingers on Hotaru's tits and began tweaking them with Yugito caressing them simultaneously. Hotaru blushed wildly and looked to see all of Naruto, Ino, and Shion group-groping Samui's larger bosom.

"Don't worry, Hotaru. There's no doubt Naruto will have had fun with all us of by the time the nights over." Yugito purred before licking the crook of Hotaru's neck and the younger blonde woman moaned at this.

"With all that deadly stamina he has, I believe that much is certain." Hotaru moaned and Temari planted her mouth on her tit. She suckled it while still tweaking the other mound and Yugito sank her fingers into Hotaru's breasts.

At the same time, Ino and Shion buried their fingers into Samui's mounds and massaged what they could hold of them. They held the mounds together to allow Naruto to plant his lips on her hardened tits and gently sink his teeth into them.

Samui moaned loudly at her sensitive breasts were licked and felt Ino's smaller yet large bust pressed into her back. Naruto carefully worked his canines on Samui's tumultuous mounds of flesh and he caressed them gently.

The former Kumogakure kunoichi blushed heavily and whimpered as the three sets of hands squeezed her bosom. Shion began licking Samui's neck and smiled as she continued to moan.

Yugito held Hotaru's breasts together with Temari, who began licking her erect tits and swirling her thumbs around them. Hotaru reached behind her and palmed Yugito's mound to caress it.

With her free hand, Hotaru cupped Temari's breast and she smiled at her blushing reaction. Naruto planted his lips on Samui's and her tongue flew into his mouth.

Their tongues violently rubbed together and Samui palmed Naruto's balls. He groaned in pleasure as Samui began bouncing them in her palm and trickled her fingers on his testicles.

Shion and Ino reached forward to place their palms on the underside of Naruto's erection. The three female blondes stroked Naruto's member and he looked to the side.

Hotaru, Temari, and Yugito had broken up their group-groping to join in on feeling Naruto's length. Samui wriggled her fingers on Naruto's testicles and he lowly moaned at so many people touching his stiffness.

Naruto listened to his harem purring in delight as they toyed around with his length and wiggled their fingers on his testicles. He decided to make the next move of action by placing his hand on the crotches of Ino and Samui.

He started rubbing his fingers on their clits and they both moaned in response. Naruto smiled at this and got an idea.

Soon, Ino lay on top of Samui and they pressed their large breasts together while Hotaru did likewise with Yugito. Naruto and Shion lie behind Samui and Ino while licking their lips.

Temari licked her lips as she lie behind Hotaru and Yugito before proceeding to begin rubbing her fingers on their folds. Naruto and Shion started doing the same with Ino and Samui's folds as well.

Samui moaned with Ino as the platinum blonde rubbed her tits on hers and smiled down at her. Naruto rubbed both his index fingers on Samui and Ino's clits while Shion rubbed her fingers on their folds.

He looked to see Temari's fingers enter both of Hotaru and Yugito's entrances. Hotaru smothered her lips against Yugito's and the older woman wrapped her arms around her back.

Naruto started licking Samui's folds while Shion began doing likewise with Ino. He stirred his tongue on Samui's womanhood before licking her clit and fanned his arms out.

His hand met Shion's pussy and the other found Temari's wetness. Naruto began wriggling his fingers inside the two while still licking Samui's womanhood and this somewhat distracted them from licking the respective pair of orifices in front of them.

Shion moaned with Temari as Naruto's fingers rubbed their inner walls and Samui pressed her lips against Ino's. Sky blue eyes met aqua-colored ones as Samui and Ino squished their large assets together in lust.

Despite the pleasure her womanhood felt, Temari quit fingering Hotaru's warmth and started licking into her pussy. Temari rubbed her fingers on Yugito's clit and folds as her tongue traveled deeply into Hotaru.

Naruto licked Samui's womanhood before briefly assisting Shion in brushing his own tongue on Ino. Shion's tongue licked into Ino's wetness while Naruto's smoothly moved on her clit and her tongue waged war on Samui's tongue.

The sound of Naruto's harem moaning together was music to his ears and he simultaneously pleasured all of them while his tongue returned to the innards of Samui. He soon reached a success as all of the female blondes released in similar seconds.

He and Shion both licked the fluids that streamed out of Ino and Samui while Temari did the same with Hotaru and Yugito. Naruto finally removed his fluid-covered fingers out of Temari and Shion and licked them clean.

Naruto watched as his lovers all got to their knees and surrounded him. The lust almost literally sparkled in their eyes as Naruto lie back and watched as Samui crawled over him.

Her womanhood was over his face as she eyed his erection with the other blonde women and they all pressed their breasts together on it. Naruto moaned in complete joy as the ample orbs of flesh squeezed his cock and began to rub against it.

Naruto's entire member was buried in the sea of ample cleavage surrounding it and all that was visible of it was the head. Samui smoothly brushed her tongue on the head of Naruto's length and he remained as he was.

Ino squeezed her breasts on Naruto's member and licked the vein-covered part of it, making him shiver in pleasure. In response to the pleasure his cock felt, Naruto began rubbing his fingers on Samui's clit and licking at her folds again.

She moaned at this as she planted her mouth on the head of his erection and the warmth of it mentally made him melt. Hotaru, Shion, and the rest of the harem watched as Naruto began to thrust into their breasts.

The mounds jiggled on his length and he moaned as he pumped his member into Samui's mouth. She sucked off his erection as his hips flew upright and carefully sent it through the valley of breasts into her mouth.

Yugito and Temari smiled as how hard Naruto's length felt as they used their breasts to jerk his upright thrusts. Hotaru, Ino, and Shion all licked at Naruto's veins and all slowly blew on it as Samui temporarily took her mouth off it.

With his lust driving him crazy, Naruto spread Samui's folds and buried his tongue inside of her. Samui let out a muffled moan and continued with stirring her tongue on the head of Naruto's length.

Naruto's tongue swayed inside of Samui's womanhood and licked her walls. Samui's breasts bounced on Naruto's hilt as he thrust into her ample cleavage and she groaned slightly as she felt him twitch inside her mouth.

Hotaru and the others felt this vibration as well and kept rubbing their breasts on Naruto's member; understanding their massaging mounds were paying off well. This soon was confirmed as Naruto came into Samui's mouth not long afterwards and the bustiest woman did the same a moment later.

Samui gulped down some of Naruto's release before taking her mouth off it and his fluids dripped down his member. This allowed the other blonde women to each get a taste of Naruto's cum and they all licked the remnants of the white fluids.

Naruto panted with Samui as she got off him and observed his erection. She smiled at this before straddling his waist and placing her hands on his chest.

"Mind holding for a while?" Samui asked Naruto and he simply nodded. She placed her pussy over Naruto's erection and took a deep breath before bring herself down on him.

Her virginity was taken as Naruto's length entered her tightness and she moaned loudly while the rest of the harem watched with amusement. After adjusting to having Naruto's member inside her, she started working her hips forward and the blonde male lie still.

Samui moaned and kept her hands on Naruto's chest for balance. She wiggled her hips and grinded Naruto's cock.

He began to thrust upright into Samui's entrance and watched as her breasts heaved. Naruto's length slammed into Samui's walls as they grinded it and he placed his hands on her small waist to help her balance herself.

Samui blushed deeply as Naruto's cock jetted into her tightness and he watched the hypnotic sight of her breasts heaving into the air. Naruto moaned with Samui as his member rumbled into her body and her hands remained planted on his muscular chest.

Naruto's hips thrust upright and his length rocketed into Samui's inner tunnels. Her wetness was slammed into as Naruto's member pummeled into her innards and he palmed her breasts.

Samui whimpered as Naruto buried his fingers into her jiggling mounds and squeezed them. Doing so only made Samui's insides grow tighter on Naruto's raging member and it sharply hit her warmth.

Suddenly, Hotaru and Ino's hands planted themselves on Samui's breasts from behind while Shion, Temari, and Yugito got beside Naruto. He looked up to see Shion spread her legs and place herself over his face.

Shion planted her hands on Samui's bouncing orbs and watched as Yugito and Temari planted their lips on her tits. With six people pleasuring her body, Samui's lust skyrocketed as Naruto pounded into her lower crevices and crashed into her insides.

Hotaru and Ino assisted Naruto in fondling Samui's large bosom as it jiggled and Shion planted her lips on the other woman's. Shion's tongue was immediately welcome by Samui's tongue and they violently clashed in a war of arousal.

Naruto licked into Shion's womanhood and wagged his tongue against her walls. She moaned into Samui's mouth as Temari and Yugito suckled on the woman's erect buds.

Ino rubbed the orbs of flesh together and Temari released Samui's teat to fondle Shion's bust. She caressed them tenderly and smiled as she listened to the young priestess' muffled moans of pleasure.

Naruto's tongue worked itself inside of Shion and he continued to pump his manhood into Samui's core. She continued to roll her hips forward and her womanhood grinded Naruto's impulsive length.

Ino and Hotaru pressed their own large breasts against Samui's back and she continued to wage war on the inside of Shion's mouth. Shion blushed as both of Naruto and Samui's tongues served to raise her arousal as they licked into her wet orifices.

Temari squeezed Shion's mounds and rubbed them together as she watched Naruto work his tongue into her body. Both Hotaru and Ino began licking both sides of Samui's mouth and she broke her kiss with Shion to resume moaning loudly.

Samui's plump ass met Naruto's lap as he thrust into her pussy and she reached forward to cup Shion's breasts. She started assisting Temari in tweaking Shion's nipples as Yugito gently gnawed her mound while fondling it.

Ino watched as Samui turned her head and planted her lips against Hotaru's. Green eyes met blue ones as Hotaru and Samui smothered their lips together.

Naruto let out a muffled groan as he felt his member about to erupt inside of Samui's womanhood and he squeezed her heaving orbs of flesh to increase her chances of releasing. He heard Shion moan loudly as Temari mercilessly groped her breasts and kneaded them together.

Temari held Shion's breasts together and suckled her erect nipples. Yugito licked Samui's breast and squeezed it before helping Ino lick her neck.

She began to nibble where Samui's neck had been licked earlier and with a final moan, her pussy coiled around Naruto's length. He moaned as his cum coated Samui's womanhood and Shion moaned at roughly the same time as her own fluids drained out of her.

Naruto wildly licked Shion's release clean until she got off him and Samui panted with him as their release oozed out of her pussy. Ino, Hotaru and Yugito all moved out of the way so Samui could fall onto Naruto and her breasts smothered against his chest.

Both of them panted and sweated heavily while he pressed his lips against hers. Cerulean eyes gazed into bright blue eyes as Naruto and Samui shared a passionate kiss.

After a while, Naruto and Samui separated lips before the latter got off him and he looked to Hotaru. Soon, she found Naruto on top of her as he cupped her breasts and squeezed them together.

He held them together while he planted his lips on her tits and suckled them. Hotaru moaned at this while gripping the bed tightly and Naruto sank his fingers into the soft orbs.

Naruto groped Hotaru's mounds and rubbed them together while she blushed heavily. She reached up and cupped Naruto's face to stroke his cheek gently.

He continued to suckle her tits as they grew hard as he began licking them and pressed her breasts together as he started rubbing his length against her womanhood. She spread her legs apart and watched as Naruto slowly entered her pussy.

Hotaru's barrier was split apart and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. After a while, Naruto began a brand-new series of thrusts into her warmth and she responded by bucking her hips.

Naruto took his mouth off Hotaru's breasts and gently pressed his lips against hers. Cerulean eyes met green ones deeply while Naruto's length pummeled into Hotaru's warmth and his erection crashed against her walls.

She held onto Naruto as he pounded his stiffness into her womanhood and her hip-bucking allowed grinding to each thrust he did. Hotaru's breasts jiggled against Naruto's chest and she moaned loudly.

Naruto moaned with Hotaru as they worked their hips together in a flawless sync and she blushed deeply at how big he was inside of her. The young Hokage charged his hips forward and his erection slammed into her core.

Hotaru pressed her lips against Naruto's and their tongues met in a frenzy of licks. Their tongues battled each other as the rest of Naruto's harem surrounded them and awaited chances to join in.

Naruto's member thundered into Hotaru's core so much that the impacts of his mighty thrusts sounded throughout the room. He began tenderly stroking Hotaru's cheek as their tongues dueled and they moaned into each other's mouths.

Later on, their mouths finally separated and Naruto sat up to continue pummeling his throbbing cock into Hotaru's wetness. Ino sat over Hotaru's face and spread her legs apart.

Hotaru instantly began licking through Ino's folds and the platinum blonde moaned as she faced Naruto. She palmed Hotaru's breasts and began to fondle them with Naruto.

Hotaru's tongue dug into Ino's wetness and the blonde woman on top of her leaned forward. Naruto did the same and their lips met.

The two sets of bright blue eyes connected as Naruto and Ino kissed deeply in a lust-fueled fashion. Naruto took one hand of Hotaru's jiggling mound and planted his hand on Ino's ample orb.

Ino moaned into Naruto's mouth as he groped the mound and sank his fingers into her breast. Yugito cupped the underside of Ino's breasts and squeezed them.

Her innards grew wetter and this gave Hotaru more wetness to taste as her pussy was wildly pounded into. Samui planted her hand on Hotaru's breast and helped Ino and Naruto fondle it.

Hotaru let out muffled moans as she wagged her tongue inside of Ino's pussy and tasted her arousal vigorously. Naruto thrust deeply into Hotaru's innards and squeezed her breasts together with the help of Ino and Samui.

Shion began licking Ino's earlobe and smiled as she listened to her moans. Yugito held up Ino's breasts and Naruto brought his face forward to place his lips on her erect bud.

He gently bit it and tweaked it with his teeth while Yugito kept them squeezed together and held them in place. Ino moaned as her warmth was licked into and began tweaking Hotaru's tit.

Naruto's length flew into Hotaru's pussy and continued bucking her hips. Ino took her hands off Hotaru's breasts to hold Naruto's head to her chest and Samui and Shion took over for her.

Yugito squished her breasts against Ino's back and held onto her breasts as Hotaru rested her hands back on the bed. Shion and Samui squeezed Hotaru's breasts together as they heaved from Naruto's movements.

Hotaru's tongue trailed deeply into Ino's warmth and she trickled her fingers through Naruto's hair as he started twirling his tongue on her nipples. He pinched them and started tweaking them.

Ino whimpered at this as Samui licked her neck once more just to tease her and Yugito began nibbling the same area until a scarlet-colored hickey appeared on her neck. Hotaru and Ino moaned at the same time and Naruto did likewise a moment afterwards; their releases forming quickly.

Naruto's manhood was grinded by Hotaru's hip-movements and he gently began to bit into Ino's breast. His sharp canines sank into Ino's ample mound and he re-planted his hands onto Hotaru's jiggling orbs to squeeze them.

Temari, despite having been inactive during Hotaru's shot with Naruto, finally joined in and wrapped her arms around him from behind. Her large breasts smothered against his strong shoulder blades and she purred into Naruto's ear.

Naruto smiled at the soft feeling and he moaned as she began to kiss his cheek. After a while, Naruto growled lustfully as Hotaru's womanhood twisted around his cock and he filled her insides up with his semen.

As for Ino, she came not shortly after and her inner juices trailed out of her. Hotaru licked the fluids as Naruto removed his erection from her warmth and Ino waited until she was done.

Ino got off Hotaru and lie alongside her. The two curvaceous blonds panted and sweated as Naruto's fluids leaked out her entrance.

Naruto rested against the headboard and noticed Yugito undoing her braid before crawling towards him. She genuinely purred at him and he smiled as she wrapped her fingers around his erection.

"Tired?" Yugito asked; already knowing Naruto's answer.

"Not at all." Naruto answered as Yugito straddled him and placed her entrance above his cock. She lowered herself onto his member and her virginity was no more after that.

She blushed heavily as Naruto held onto her ass and began to pump his erection into her core. Yugito began to roll her hips forward and placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders for perfect balance.

Yugito's ample bust began to heave in correspondence with Naruto's powerful movements and she whimpered as he pummeled deeply into her caverns. Naruto moaned as Yugito's innards grinded his manhood and she worked her hips together.

Naruto's length pounded into Yugito's core and her hips moved forward. He watched as her breasts bounced up and down before he cupped them.

He kneaded them together and pressed his lips on Yugito's. Dark yet passionate eyes locked with bright blue ones as Naruto and Yugito's tongues practically flew into each other's mouths.

Their tongues rubbed together and drenched one another with their respective saliva. Naruto's cock jerked up into Yugito's entrance and she continued to purr at.

He rubbed her breasts together and her inner walls began to grow tighter on his pulsing manhood. His member hit against her walls and her ass hit his lap with each move.

Samui and the rest of the women crawled forward to get a better view of Naruto thrusting into Yugito. She rolled her hips forward as Naruto pounded into her and she blushed deeply at how sharp his length was hitting her innards.

Yugito stroked Naruto's whiskers as their tongues wrestled and separated their lips; however their tongues hadn't separated. Naruto gripped Yugito's tits and began to twist them teasingly.

His tongue left hers as Samui cupped Yugito's breasts with the help of Shion. Hotaru, Ino, and Temari got alongside Naruto as he pounded into the female Jinchuuruki's womanhood and she grinded his erection in response.

Temari gently placed her palm on Naruto's cheek and his head turned to face her. She gently pressed her lips on his and azure-colored eyes came into contact with green ones.

Naruto's length rocketed into Yugito's pussy and she moaned as Samui kneaded her breasts with Ino and Hotaru joining in. The three sank their fingers into Yugito's mounds and massaged the spaces they touched.

Temari smothered her breasts against Naruto's chest and he took one hand off Yugito's breast to frame the former sand kuniochi's face. He stroked it tenderly as Temari did the same to him and he continued to thrust into Yugito simultaneously until they came within seconds of each other.

Naruto moaned into Temari's mouth and Yugito did the same with Samui with Ino and Shion massaging her breasts. The blue-eyed man moaned in ecstasy as his length sprayed his cum inside Yugito's core and a lust-filled smile appeared on her lovely face.

The two separated lips from their respective kissing partners and Yugito lie next to Naruto after getting off. They both panted and wiped the sweat off each other's heads.

Temari turned around and placed herself on all fours before rubbing her ass against Naruto's erection. He quickly sat up and gripped Temari's rear as he rubbed his length on her folds.

Temari panted lustfully before Naruto finally entered her and claimed her virginity. She moaned loudly at how stiff Naruto was and she gripped the bed as his hips lunged forward.

Naruto's erection shot into Temari's womanhood with high speed and she did her best to remain on all fours. Her large breasts swayed forward as Naruto thrust into Temari's warmth and she held onto the bed tightly.

The blonde male's cock collided with Temari's walls as he sent it pummeling into her womanhood and held onto her plump ass while his crotch hit it repeatedly. Naruto placed his chest on Temari's back and put his head over her shoulder.

He began kissing her cheek affectionately and he started nuzzling her. They looked to see Hotaru kneel down in front of them and gently kissed Temari.

The pairs of dark green eyes met as Hotaru and Temari locked their lips together. Naruto's member continued to wildly slam into Temari's core and he growled lustfully as her innards welcomed him

He cupped her breasts and started sinking his fingers into them. Naruto caressed the jiggling orbs of flesh and groped them gently.

Hotaru's tongue brushed against Temari's and she moaned into her mouth. That was music to Hotaru's ears as she lifted her hand off the bed and stroked Temari's cheek.

Naruto began tenderly nibbling Temari's earlobe while Yugito and Samui started licking her neck. Shion lay next to Naruto and placed her hand next to Temari's clit.

She began fingering it and this made Temari's innards wetter. This course of action served well for Naruto as her pussy grew tighter on him by the minute and Temari's kiss with Hotaru was totally fueled by the immense pleasure her body felt from the sex.

Later on, Temari's womanhood constricted around Naruto and squeezed his practically immortal cock into firing his powerful fluids in the depths of her inner tunnels. Temari's eyes sparkled with lust as Naruto came inside of her and she moaned into Hotaru's mouth a final time before separating lips with her to fall onto the bed.

Temari lie on her front as Naruto lowered his head down to her and kissed her before looking at Ino. He lay back as Ino immediately straddled him and turned around to spread her legs.

Naruto entered Ino slowly and despite the temporary pain of losing her virginity, her innards were burning with total lust for his member. He began to quickly thrust into her aroused caverns and she started bucking her hips to grind his erection.

Her walls were rapidly rubbed by Naruto's cock and she moaned as her ass smacked his crotch over and over. Naruto held onto Ino's curvy waist and she dug her nails into the mattress.

Naruto sat upright and Ino's back met his chest as she turned her head to face him. Their lips met the same time as the pairs of blue eyes stared into each other deeply and Ino blushed heavily as her insides grinded Naruto's member.

He released Ino's waist and cupped her breasts. Naruto began to massage what he could hold of the large mounds as they jiggled in his hold and she mewled loudly at this.

Ino's tongue wrestled with Naruto's as she bucked her hips and he shot his hips in an upright direction. Naruto and Ino moaned as they worked their hips together.

The blonde Hokage's member hit Ino's warm and tight innards as he squeezed her mounds. He played with them as Samui began rubbing her fingers on Ino's clit and she whimpered at this.

Hotaru began licking Ino's navel and Naruto pressed the fair-skinned woman's jiggling orbs of flesh. Ino lifted one hand off the bed and trickled her finger underneath his chin.

Ino rubbed her thumb on his cheek and he took his hand from her lift breast to do likewise. This gave Temari an opportunity to cup the free mound and kiss it while squeezing it.

Soon, Naruto separated his lips and completely lay back onto the bed as he gripped her waist. Ino felt her pussy ready to clamp down on Naruto's cock at any minute and she placed her hands on his thighs.

He pumped his manhood into her wetness and she kept her hands on his thighs as she closed her eyes. Naruto moaned with Ino as she grinded his cock and he pounded it into her.

After much thrusting and hip-bucking, Ino's insides tightened around Naruto's buried member and he blasted her innards with his seeds. Cum sprayed out of Ino's pussy as a smile of absolute pleasure covered her face and her eyes remained shut to further demonstrate the state of ecstasy she was in.

Their inner fluids streamed out of Ino's pussy and straight down Naruto's erection. The juices trailed down Naruto's testicles onto the bed and both of the blondes panted.

Ino fell back and landed on Naruto, who simply wrapped his arm around her stomach and softly kissed her cheek. She opened her eyes and returned the kiss to him before getting off his length.

He sat up noticed Shion sitting right in front of him and she spread her legs to display how wet she was from watching him in action. Naruto welcomed Shion into his lap and he steadily entered her warmth.

As with the previous blonde women, Shion's hymen split apart as Naruto's cum-soaked member went into her. Her eyes became bright with joy in response to Naruto being inside of her; as if a wish had been granted to her.

She began to roll her hips forward and Naruto shot his hips upright. His length soared into Shion's womanhood and her large orbs started heaving.

Shion moaned as she placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders and he wrapped his arms around her slender frame. Naruto pistoned his length into Shion's pussy and she shook her waist on top of his member.

The two blondes moaned as they worked their hips together and held onto each other tightly. Naruto started nibbling Shion's neck and she held him close as her breasts bounced on his chest.

He slammed his member into Shion's walls and gestured for the rest of the harem to come closer (not that they weren't planning do to so already). Shion kissed Naruto and their eyes met dearly.

Cerulean eyes and lavender ones as their tongues versed savagely. He palmed what he was able to of the mounds and massaged them with his fingers.

Shion whimpered into Naruto's mouth as their tongues tasted each other and their flesh hitting could be heard well. The young priestess's walls were crashed into by Naruto's wild member and she moaned as her breasts jiggled rapidly from his incredible thrusts.

Naruto broke the kiss and lay back on the bed while still squeezing Shion's breasts. He looked to see Samui sitting next to his head and she smiled down at him before sitting over his face.

Naruto licked into Samui's womanhood and continued to pound his length into Shion. Hotaru cupped Samui's breasts and allowed Temari to grip her tits.

She began tweaking them and Samui grew wetter on the inside as a result. At the same time, Ino and Yugito joined Naruto in fondling Shion's jiggling breasts.

The two blondes moaned on Naruto as he pleasured both of them. Shion and Samui locked fingers as they instantly smothered lips and licked their way into each other's mouths.

Pale violet eyes gazed into ocean-blue ones as Samui and Shion worked their tongues against each other. Samui's breasts smothered the back of Naruto's hands and thanks to the groping efforts of Hotaru and Temari, he reached back to palm the busty blonde's body.

Later on with much groping and teasing, Shion's warmth wrapped around Naruto's length and his seed splattered into her womb. Shion's eyes sparkled with Samui as they simultaneously came together and she hadn't separated lips.

" _He came inside me so well. I'll definitely bare his child now."_ Shion dreamingly thought as Naruto's cum flooded out of her and she looked to see Samui's release being licked by him. Ino and Yugito dipped their fingers into Naruto and Shion's release and tasted it.

Hotaru and Temari did likewise with Samui's juices pouring out of her. All of Ino, Hotaru, Yugito, and Temari licked their lips as a sign they enjoyed the releases.

Shion and Samui got off Naruto and panted as they sat near him. His length went down and he sweated heavily as he lay still.

"Naruto-kun, you sure know how store your energy, don't you?" Samui asked as she smiled down at him.

"Yep." Naruto answered as he lay in bed and his lovers cuddled him; though not before Samui got up to turn off the lights. Samui, Hotaru, Ino lay on one side of Naruto while Yugito, Temari, and Shion did the same on the opposing side.

They all rested their heads on him and Naruto held all of them close to him. He kissed them all lovingly and they all kissed him back while he pulled the sheets to cover their backsides and him together.

"Good night, my heavenly harem." Naruto smiled.

"Good night, our handsome Hokage." They all answered before all the blondes females fell asleep and Naruto smiled at his lovers before succumbing to slumber himself.

* * *

There you guys have it! The fact is that even before I wrote the last  _ **Blondes in Bed**_ with NarutoxSamuixHotaru _ **,**_ I was always planning to write this particular story to celebrate the third anniversary of  _ **Blondes in Bed**_   years ago and this also marked my third anniversary of the first time I worked with my BETA reader  _ **Sketchfan**_. And remember, this lemon also serves as a welcome to my lemon disciple  _ **DarkChild316.**_ Well, enjoy and in the event anyone asked why I didn't use Tsunade for this, read my profile first. Anyway, enjoy and post your thoughts in reviews.


End file.
